Hagane-Otori Drabbles
by MsSingingGirl
Summary: These are some drabbles that I felt like writing. Enjoy the stories of the Hagane-Otori family!
1. The Proposal

**Yeah, I haven't uploaded for a while, so here's some things I got done. NOTE: this is from long ago for one of Demon's contest, so I never finished it, so here's a story! :)**

It was a simple day for everyone, except Emma Hagane and Tsubasa Otori, who were at work. Tsubasa Otori had cut his hair which as upset most of his fans, including long-time girlfriend Emma Hagane, but she didn't care about that.

She knew that it should be around time that they get married, as Tsubasa is Twenty-four now, while Emma is Twenty. They have twin girls named Noeru and Utsukushi.

**Emma's POV**

"Director, what should we do because there's nobody trying to take over the world, and Zero and his friends have disapeared to train with Gingka and the other Legendary bladers." I asked my boyfriend of eight years, Tsubasa Otori.

"I have no idea, Em. We just have to wait and see." Tsubasa replied as I looked at my watch.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to my doctors appointment now, Director. I'll see you at home." I hurried out the door.

**Tsubasa's POV**

After Emma ran out the WBBA building, running to get to her appointment. I still was sitting there, bored as heck. I was just waiting when I had a suddon lightbulb over my head and I thought of an idea.

I want to marry her because I have never had the chance to do so because of DNA and other crap, so you know what world. I want to marry my love, Emma Noeru Hagane (this is her real full name, just to let you know). I'm ready for this. I'm going to call everybody cause we need to make a party for it. I grabbed my iPhone 14 (yes seven years later means more iPhones! :)) and dialed up Madoka, then Hikaru, Benkei and even Ryo (Emma's dad!)! This is my chance to do this. For her, for me, for our kids and our future! Now, I have to get everything ready for tonight!

**Hour's later: Tsubasa POV still**

After everything was ready, I called Emma and told her to meet me at her home in Koma where her father lives. Just called her and told her to wear the same dress from her Senior Year Prom. A beautiful white with black polka-dots. It looks like it could be from the 1960's. Her beautiful blueish grey eyes make my heart melt when I talk to her. Her brown mousy short hair sits perfectly on top of her beautiful round head and her stunning black flats. Simple and comfy, just the way she loves it. I love it, too because it makes her look like her and she is beautiful.

"You guys ready?" I asked everyone there.

"Yeah!" they all said excitedly because Gingka was back which would make her even happier!

"Okay, she should be here in 3.. 2.. 1.. HIDE!"

**Same time: Emma's POV**

After I had gotten the phone call from Tsubasa, I was really curious what he wanted, so I did as he asked me and I wore my white with black polka-dot dress, my natural brown mousy hair, black flats, no makeup which made me happy as you know that I HATE wearing makeup. I feel like I'm under a monster's mask when I do.

I walked up to the B-Pit where I go everyday after work to say hi to Madoka.

I watch as the doors opened as everyone I knew except for Zero and his friends.

**No ones's POV**

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as Emma had her hand over her mouth in awe as she saw really old friends like Hyoma and Hokuto, Sora, even Tetsuya and Ryutaro!

"Oh my god, really?!" Emma said, still in shock of what just happened.

"Yes Em." Gingka replied, running to hug his sister he hasn't seen in years.

"GINGKA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BRO!" Emma yelled as she ran into Gingka, hugging him so tight, Gingka could barely breathe.

"I missed you, too Emma!" Gingka replied, smiling really widely.

**Emma's POV**

"I just can't take this all in at once." I say, smiling.

Tsubasa came up to me and hugged me, but has he let go of me, I felt him take something out of his pocket.

He got down on his knees as I realized that what he had pulled out of his pocket was a ring, but what type of ring was it?

"Emma Noeru Hagane," he started, "from the day that met you in the WBBA building, about eight or nine years ago, I had a crush on you that I didn't want to admit, but after Yu overheard a conversation I was having with your father, as I was telling him about I had a crush on you, Yu came up to me in the Dark Nebula building later asking me about you. I felt the need to get to know you, so when your father became director of the WBBA, I asked him to start pairing me with you for missions. The next year when the world championships was happening, I ask your father to let you come with us so I could be with you. By then, I had gotten to know you more and we had started dating. When I had the dark power in me, you were by my side when I was in the hospital the entire time. When Nemesis has appeared, you were there with myself, as we were doing research on where Nemesis, you and I did everything together at the time and when Gingka was fighting Nemesis for the last and final time, so when he had finished him for good, I remember the first we did was hug each other and kiss each other as you were so much shorter than me then, but that's not the point. My point is that since the begining of our relationship, we have been close, and I think it's time that we be more than just what we currently are. Emma Noeru Hagane, will you become my wife?"

I didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded and kissed him as he slipped the ring on my finger.

Everybody cheered as soon as our kiss had ended.

**Tsubasa's POV**

I cannot believe I just did that...

Yu came up to me with a pat on the back as I hugged him, "I cannot believe I just did that." I repeated out loud.

"You did great, Tsubasa. I'm really glad that you and Emma are as happy as can be!" Yu said as he let go of me.

"Yeah. Thank you, Yu. For giving me this courage to do this. I know I may be your guardian, but I think that you will be a great god-father."

Yu then realized what I said.

That's right. Emma's pregnant again.

**No one's POV**

The two Otori's lived happily ever after with their three children; Noeru, Utsukushi, and finally Hana.

The End.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Well there's the first installment of the Hagane-Otori drabbles. More to come soon! :)**


	2. Baby 3

**Here's number two! I own nothing but Emma, Noeru, Utsukushi, and Hana!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Emma Hagane was currently 25 weeks pregnant with her third child. She knew the gender, but the rest of her family, including her fiance Tsubasa Otori didn't know, except her sister-in-law Madoka Amano.

"Thanks for taking me to the doctor, Madoka. I really do appreciate it because you know how Tsubasa has to work when I have to go get check on." Emma thanked her sister-in-law as they walked into the Hagane-Otori household.

"Hey, you are my sister, Emma, so I'm perfecally fine with taking you!" she replied as we hugged each other.

Suddenly, some water started to flow down Emma's pants, "Madoka. My water just broke. Get the overnight bag." Emma said as Madoka did as told as Emma headed stright for the car.

As soon as Emma got in the car, that's when her contractions started.

Madoka got the bag and quickly through it in the back and got into the driver seat and quickly turn the keys and drove off to the hospital.

"Call Tsubasa, Emma." Madoka advised.

"Okay." Emma replied as she took out her phone.

**WBBA Headquarters**

"What do you mean your water broke?! It's too early Emma!" Tsubasa yelled over the phone.

"Tsubasa, it's time. Please just get to the hospital, and quickly because it's pretty painful giving birth, Tsubasa!" A voice was heard over the line.

"Okay. I'll be there. Love you. Bye." He hung up.

Tsubasa ran out of his office and into Hikaru's office.

"Hikaru, Emma's water broke and I have to get to the hospital."

"That's fine. I got it under control. Call me or Ryo if you need anything."

"Thanks Hikaru."

"You're welcome. Good luck with the baby."

"Thanks." Tsubasa finished as he ran out of the WBBA building and to his Silver Nissan Leaf, and left. It was only a ten minutes drive, so, to make sure he got there alive, he didn't speed no matter how nervous and anxious he felt. He already has two kids. _The birthing of those two was probably worse of this one. This is won't be as bad, At least I think it won't be. _Tsubasa thought to himself.

**At the hospital**

"It's gonna be okay Emma. You're only about 2 centimetres dialated." a nurse said as Emma was now holding Tsubasa's hand.

Tsubasa kissed Emma's forehead and said, "Just hang in there, Em. You're doing great."

**5 hours later**

"Emma, you're now 10 centimetres dialated, so we are going to need you to push. Push when I say push, okay?" Dr. Brofloviski (A/N: Do you get my reference of South Park? No? Oh well.) said as Emma got ready to push her new baby out.

"Come one Em, you can do it." Tsubasa encouraged.

"You can do it mommy!" said Noeru, one of the Otori's 5 year old twins.

"I can't wait to see my new baby sister or brother!" said Utsukushi, the other 5 year old twin.

"PUSH!" Dr. Brofloviski yelled as Emma started pushing hard.

**After 10 minutes of pushing**

The twins were on Emma's bed as Emma was holding a beautiful baby girl.

"Tsubasa?" Emma asked.

"Hm?" Answered Tsubasa.

"What should we name her?"

"How about flower in Japanese?"

"You mean Hana, right?" asked Noeru.

"Yep." Answered Emma, "Sounds good to me."

"Yay!" yelled the twins.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Yay! Finally got something finished at like 9pm at night on a school night! Yay! IN YOUR FACE WRITERS BLOCK! :P**


End file.
